Rekindled
by RainbowFedora
Summary: Francis and Arthur haven't been really playful with each other in 15 years. It's time they spend time like that together again. Modern FrUK one-shot with slight FACE Family.


**A/N: Hahaha, guys, this'll be my first published one-shot! And a FrUK one to boot. Well, also FACE Family, but eh well you know. Enjoy, wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: It should be noted that I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or it's characters. I'm not anything to the comic or show other than a huge fan. The creator is Himaruya, and I thank him every chance I get and so should you. **

* * *

The day was, calm, to say in the least.

Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table, one leg crossed over the other, green eyes glancing over the daily paper nonchalantly.

The smell of rolls filled the air, and the Englishman looked up briefly at his husband, who was cooking over the stove, humming a light tune.

He heard footsteps rush the stairs and two heads of blond hair popped up from around the corner.

"Alfred, Matthew, I've told you time and time again no running in the house. You'll break something." Arthur said, though he knew the boys would disregard it.

"Listen to your daddy, mes enfants." Francis added, walking over to the table with a tray of rolls in his hands. He set it onto the table and the twins sat down to eat breakfast.

"M'kay, Pops. Got ya." Alfred said, grabbing three rolls and throwing them down onto his plate before yelping and muttering 'hot, hot, hot!'.

Matthew picked up a few rolls also, though with a napkin as to not burn himself, and set them onto his plate. Francis sat down and did the same.

"Do you two need me to take you to school?" the Frenchman asked. "Non, papa, we're early enough for the bus this morning." Matthew answered. "Same." Alfred tacked on.

"Answer your father properly, Alfred." Arthur reprimanded. The teen rolled his eyes then imitated his brother's voice. "Non, papa, we're early enough for the bus this morning."

Arthur sat down the newspaper to glare at his son. "Give me our PSP." he ordered. "But Dad! I need that!" Alfred said pleadingly. "Obviously not since you have all the entertainment you could need by being rude."

The teen handed over the gaming device then crossed his arms, pouting. "Pops, you gotta tell him this isn't fair!"

"Vous savez que cela ne sert à rien. Je vais garder mon souffle."

"Ugh! Mattie, quick, translate!" Alfred said, "All I caught was souffle!"

Matthew grinned. "Que diriez-vous pas"

Alfred groaned and stood up. "You guys are the worst." Then he picked up the rest of the rolls on his plate, put them in his bookbag and walked out the front door.

The remaining three blonds laughed. "Bye Papa. Bye Dad." Matthew said, giving them each a hug. "Bye Matthew." The men said as their son walked out the door as well.

Francis walked around the back of Arthur then draped his arms around the green eyed man's shoulders. "Cher, do you ever think you and him will see eye to eye?" Arthur scoffed. "When gets to be my age with two sons of his own, then maybe. Until then, he'll probably still be a brat." The other man chuckled. "Your brat." "No, our brat."

Arthur handed the PSP to Francis to put away. The latter laughed, "What's so funny now?" the Brit asked. "This isn't even his! Most like a friend's he was borrowing." Francis answered.

The Englishman rolled his eyes. "Of course. Now he'll be in trouble with his friend as well. I'm not talking to any parents about this." his husband laughed. "Neither will I, cher." He picked up the empty tray and placed it on the stove. "Though, I think you'd scare them off with your eyebrows."

Arthur suddenly grew irate. "Don't you have some family dogs to take pictures of or something? I'd rather not have you around to raise my blood pressure on my morning off."

Francis chuckled again. "Non, I do not. Though," he stopped to walk into the living room, then returned with an expensive looking camera in his hand. "I do have the best model in town posed perfectly to take a photo." He raised to camera to his eye level and got on one knee, zooming in and focusing on the green eyed man.

"If you take a picture of me Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland or I swear to you-" but before he could finish the threat, he heard a 'click' and the excited sound of his partner.

"This one is going to be beautiful!" Francis said, a large smile gracing his face as he stared at the picture on the camera.

There sat a blond haired man, who looked to be barely in his 40s, one brown slack clad leg crossed over the other, one hand holding the daily paper as the other moved to close it. The man was looking out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder at the camera, though it looked like he moved past that and to focus his deep forest green eyes on the cameraman. There was a plate of rolls next to a delicate looking china tea cup, the set matching the spoon that laid over the tea cup. His shoulders looked strong under the well fitting blue striped button down and brown vest. He looked to be talking, or at least about to say something; his express was ever natural. His eyes had an endearing look in them, yet his mouth was formed to a make one think he was not pleased by something.

Francis stood up, and so did Arthur. Then, began something they haven't done since they got the twins.

Arthur took off his vest and shoes, rolled up his sleeves, set a dark look on Francis and began to walk towards him.

The Frenchman bolted. And Arthur followed close behind.

Out of the kitchen, the chase went into the living room. Francis jumped over the sofa and left Arthur to try and corner him.

Their eyes met and Francis quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it and the Brit's face, then swiftly jumped back over the sofa and ran upstairs.

"YOU FROG GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD."

Arthur saw the aforementioned man look down from the top of the stairs. "Make me!"

Oh was he going to.

The green eyed man ran up the stairs taking two at a time and turned the corner to see his husband duck into a room.

_'I got you now.'_ he said to himself with a wicked tone.

He run into the room and tackled the blue eyed man on to the stack of mattresses on the floor.

He held each of his husband's hands in his own, forcing them on either side of the Frenchman's head.

Then Francis flipped them, so he was on top of Arthur.

They had hard looks on their faces. They looked each other in the eye, the gazes confrontational.

Arthur rolled Francis around, and Francis did the same, the two rolling across the floor of their son's bedroom, gripping each other's arms.

The two stopped after about 10 minutes of the play fight, untangling themselves from each other, panting and lying side by side, laughing as loud as they'd ever hear each other laugh in a long time.

"I... I haven't had that much fun since, well, ever!" Arthur said between breaths of air.

"Neither have I." the blue eyed man responded.

Then Alfred walked in.

The young man was, for lack of a better word, terrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM ON MY BED AND WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BREATH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

The two men chuckled again. "Well Alfred, when a couple love each very much-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT POPS. I can't even come home to get a jacket without walking in on my parents. This is too much. I'll just go to school now. Burn my bed when you're done." Alfred said solemnly, walking out of the room with his hands over his face.

"You'll understand everything when you're older!" Arthur shouted out after his son.

"Don't talk to me! I'm not listening! Lalalalalalala~!"

The two lovers laughed once more.

Francis turned to face the Englishman, propping himself up with his elbow. "I love you."

At the sudden declaration, Arthur only laughed again. "I love you two." he replied, giving Francis a small peck on the lips.

"We should have a picnic." Francis said, leaning up. "In Alfred's room? That's a tad odd, but alright, Frog."

Francis laughed out, "Non, mon cher, outside. The backyard. We could have bread and wine and enjoy the sky, like the old days."

Arthur couldn't have said yes any faster.

XxXxXxX

The two turned up to their respective jobs fairly late. And, at least on Arthur's part, fairly tipsy.

"Okay, so you mean to tell me you and your husband had a picnic in your backyard and you lost track of time, and wine you drank, and this is why you're late." Arthur's coworker, Yao, said after looking over the grinning Brit again.

"Yes." He retorted, the grin on his face getting wider.

"Ai-ya, you crazy westerns and your romanticism and your, 'my husband had to drop me off since I was drunk.' Just get to work Arthur."

The blond nodded and let his mind wonder all day with thoughts of his spouse.

XxXxXxX

Francis adjusted the picture frames on his desk. There were two more lined up next to the pictures of his family and friends. Both of Arthur, the first of the man by himself sitting at the kitchen table, the one he took that morning, and the other was even more recent than that, taken when they were laying in the grass, holding each other's hands and looking at each other with a simple happy expression on their faces.

The man blew a kiss to the picture before turning to answer emails and the like, while keeping his love on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: This was written for my wonderful amazing friend dinosaur-cake! I love her, hope she likes this and I want her to have a happy birthday. Thank you guys for reading this and don't forget to fav/review, but only if you want to! **


End file.
